


Pierrot

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel





	Pierrot

It's okay, It's alright  
To play the fool has always been my plight

In this tiny circus show, I'm the nameless pierrot

As I try to balance in the center

Of a ball as round and shiny as the moon

It's my job to trip and fall for laughter

But I always get back up and smile like a buffoon

 

Antonio smiled as he balanced on a ball in the center of a small circus ring. This is what he did. This was his life. A pierrot in a small town circus. Antonio lost his balance and fell off the shiny silver ball on which he had been standing on. Slowly, he picked himself up, smiling widely, listening as the audience laughed and clapped. This is his job. He enjoyed it, or so it seemed.

 

He had always enjoyed making people laugh. He always enjoyed seeing people smile and forget all of their problems, even if it is only for a short while. So what better to be than something that makes people smile and laugh? Even if you yourself aren’t happy, at least other people are. That’s all that matters. Right?

 

But then I saw you crying there out in the audience

Put on a happy face, you look much better when you smile

Your mom and your dad don't seem to notice

The tears streaming down your cheek but I did 

Don't worry, cause I will wipe them away

It's okay, It's alright!

It doesn't hurt, I do it all the time

You should laugh, I want you to

This is what I do

 

Antonio, looked up into the crowd, smiling. That’s when he saw her. The woman of his dreams that he had known for oh so long. Ever since they were children, they had been best friends. They had been so close. But a few years ago, she had moved away and they had lost contact. But here she was. She had changed a bit, but not much, at least in appearance. Her beautiful (h/c) hair, that had once been long, down to her mid back, was now cut to shoulder length. Even from the distance, he could see her beautiful (e/c) eyes. But, there were tears coming from them.

 

Antonio just wanted to run to her, hold her in his arms and wipe away her tears to tell her everything was okay. That he was okay. After all, he did this all the time. To tell her that it doesn’t hurt. That she should laugh. That she was more beautiful when she laughed and smiled, the way her happiness and joy could light up an entire room.

 

It's alright, it's okay

I balance on a ball and fall away

In this tiny circus show, I'm the clumsy pierrot

You continued weeping and remarked:

"I know you're lying and it really makes me sad"

"I promise that I never told a single lie"

I said, but you only started crying once again

 

After the show, Antonio was changing back into his normal clothes, paint still on his face. He turned when he heard someone enter. The Spaniard’s eyes widened when he saw her standing there. Tears were still running down her cheeks. “Why are you doing this to yourself, Antonio?”, she asked him. “What do you mean?”, Antonio asked, trying to deny the truth. “I can tell your unhappy.”, she said. Antonio shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m making other people happy.”, he replied. ________(Y/n) sniffled. “I know you’re lying and it really makes me sad.”, she said as she cried. "I promise that I never told a single lie", Antonio said, but she only started to cry once more.

 

"Show me what you're hiding there, beneath the painted mask.

The face that you never show the audience, that's all I ask

The pain that you feel when you are beaten

And tears that you cry when no one's looking

Don't be ashamed, because we all feel the same

It's okay, it's alright

Don't worry, you don't have to fake a smile

I just want you to be true

Just be true to you

It's alright, it's okay

It doesn't matter what they have to say

You won't face it all alone, I will cry with you"

 

Antonio wanted to comfort her, but wasn’t sure how to. “Take off that painted mask. Let me see what’s beneath. Tell me about the pain you feel. About how often you cry when no one’s looking.” Antonio watched as she picked up a makeup dissolving face cleansing wipe. He didn’t stop her as she gently removed his painted on mask. “Don’t be ashamed of how you feel, Antonio. We’ve all felt like that at some point in our lives.”, she said softly as she wiped away the mask. “It’s okay. Don’t fake a smile. Be true, Antonio. Be true to yourself. It doesn’t matter what anyone says. You won’t be alone. I’ll be here with you. To laugh with you, to smile with you, to cry with you.”, she said as she wiped away the last of the painted on mask, now seeing his true face for the first time in a long time.

 

Antonio felt a small smile, a genuine smile, creeping onto his face. This woman. This (h/c) haired, (e/c) eyed, beautiful woman. She managed to make him smile a real smile. One that wasn’t forced. One that wasn’t for show. A genuine smile that made him feel happy. That made him feel whole. That made him feel better. He hugged her tight. “Don’t worry. Everything will be okay.”, Antonio said softly. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else has to say anymore.”

 

It's okay, it's alright

You helped me find what disappeared inside

It's the face I lost to time, the one that's truly mine

"It's alright, it's okay"

It's like a spell, the lie can finally fade

And the lying pierrot that I was has gone away


End file.
